Mission Kids
by Palak97
Summary: no summary... peep in.. but again it is DUO story... and.. their bonding with kids... Last Chapter.. must review.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: guys… this is the stress buster story… **

**The bureau was working as very day... With the hustle bustle happening... When the two people who were working in full space looked back... along with other who were working... As the voice came...** "Han han...thik hai hum log dekh lenge..." **Then all stood up... along with them... they look towards the senior... And fretted him good morning ... He looked at him in good morning...**

**Acp:** good morning**... He replied...and said...** han... Abhijeet... Daya... tum dono abhi cabin mai aajao... Samze... **Duo nooded.. and seeing the seriousness they went straight inside.. They were little tensed... Both looked at each other...**

**Abhijeet:** sir kya bat hai sab tek toh hai na

**Daya:** humse koi galti hui hai..

**Acp:** arrey aarey abhijeet daya.. Mujhe bolne toh do Both head down Sorry sir at same time

**Acp:** baat yeh hai ki tum dono ke mission par jana hai...

**Daya:(looked at Abhijeet)**mission...sir...koi serious baat hai?

**Acp:** **(looking at the file in front)** Daya serious hai bhi aur nahi bhi...

**Abhijeet...:** matlab sir?

**Acp:** ye dekho... **Showing the file to him... Daya took it and they were looking inside it in great concentration... **

**Abhijeet:** sir ye toh...

**Acp:** han ye dono Mr. agarwal and Mrs. agarwal... in fact ye dono kai saalon se america mai the... and abhi ek do salon se yahan India mai aaye hai... magar kuch dino se kuch ajeebo garbe cheeze ho rahi hai unke sath... aur toh aur unpe humle bhi kiye jaa chuke hai... isiliye unhe custody mai rakha gaya hai...

**Daya:** sir...toh isme mission kya hai...

**Abhijeet:** han sir... ab agar wo log custody mai hai toh... problem kya hai...

**Acp smiled...**

**Acp:** tum dono pehle shant ho jaoge toh bataunga na... **They both smiled and Acp sir continues...** Daya abhijeet dhyan se suno.. Inke bache hai ho sakta hai ki unki jaan ko bhi khatra ho.. unka yaha koi nahi hai.. sirf parents hai... tum dono ko unhe sambalna hai.. 24 gante unke pass rehna hai...

**Abhijeet:** sir baache..

**Acp:** haan baache.. bas kuch dino ki baat hai...hum unhe nahi bata sakte iss sabke bare mein.. ki kya ho raha hai... Bache darr jayengey... tum dono bache ke saath bilkul sakti nahi dikhogey.. na unhe daandtogey

**Daya looked in all confusion ... and looked at him... **

**Daya: **sir ye kaisa mission...hai? sir bacche...

**Acp:** **(looking up at him) **Daya... bacche aur unki jaan sabse ehmiyaat ki hai...

**Abhijeet:** magar sir... uske liye...aap purvi ya shreya ...ko kyu nahi appoint karte? **He said in irritated tone... **

**Acp:** Abhijeet... mai ne ye sab sochne ke baad hi tumhe bataya hai...

**Daya:** sir...hum logo ke wahan hone se kya hone wala hai...

**Acp:** Daya... tum log waha jaa rahe ho...and that's final...

**Daya**: s...sir...peechli baar bhi aapne uss bacche ko sambhalne ko kahan tha... ab toh... sir.. please...

**Acp stood up... **

**Acp:** Abhijeet...muze aur kuch nahi pata kalse tum log jaa rahe ho...

**Daya**: magar sir... **Acp looked at him... Daya got quiet... Acp went from there leaving two in dilema.. **

**Daya:** bachee kaisa mission hai yeh **(annoyed look)**

**Abhijeet:** ab yahi baki tha.. chal tayari karte hai...

**Daya:** kya? **Shocked** boss tum

**Abhijeet:** daya koi aur rasta nahi hai sir ne kaha hai toh karna padega.. bache sambalna koi muskil kam nahi hai..

**Daya similing:** haan waha jaa kar batata hun tumhe.. tumne toh jaise bahut bache sambale hai

**Abhijeet:** daya.. Bache bahut cute hote hai

**Daya murmurs** shaitan ke baap hote hai.. **Irritated Duo come out of cabin.. All look at their face.. **

**Shreya:** sir sab tek hai na

**Daya:** khak tek hai **(irritated)** aur koi nahi mila sir ko.. **Abhijeet looked at Daya like what is he saying...**

**Daya:** nahi matlab...I mean...ke...

**Abhijeet:** wo hame mission hai...

**Shreya:** OK sir... **She was going to ask something... when she felt not to...as Daya was looking a lot irritated... so he left and got on his desk Abhijeet then started to work... **

**Daya:** yaar Abhijeet... kya kar rahe ho? han?

**Abhijeet:** yaar Daya... kaam kar raha hun...

**Daya:** han wo muze bhi samaz aa raha hai...

**Abhijeet:** Daya just listen... abhi kaam hai..please..

**Daya:** Abhijeet...please... **Abhijeet didn't pay any attention and started to write again... When Daya turned and took his paper and pen off his hand... All looked but ignored...**

**Daya:** Abhijeet... dekho... mai iss mission mein nahi aa raha hun...

**Abhijeet:** Daya pagal mat bano... samze...

**Daya:** Abhijeet...bacche! nahi...

**Abhijeet:** da..

**Daya:** theek hai...tumhe jo karna hai tum karo ... Acp sir ko jo karna hai tum log karo...

**Abhijeet:** Daya meri baat... **Daya left moving outside... Abhijeet looked at him... He shook his head he knew ...that Daya is irritated...but he will make him up...as he can't avoid Acp sirs order... Abhijeet completing the work goes back... home.. **

**He sees daya sitting on sofa.. With angrily expression switching channels with the remote in his hand.. Abhijeet came and sit beside him.. He placed his hand on his.. But.. **

**Daya:** hatao haath mujhe samjane aaye ho toh keh deta hun mujhe nahi sunna kuch **(irritated tone)**

**Abhijeet:** daya plz.. hum acp sir ka order nahi tal sakte hai.. Kuch dino ki toh baat hai...

**Daya:** nahi boss main nahi jane wala hun… tum jao sambalo

**Abhijeet:** tek hai main keh deta hun sir se... ki hum aapke orders nahi maan sakte... aur phir sir kya katengey main nahi keh sakta.. pechli baar kya hua tha yaad hai na..

**Daya remebered last time mission daya did not liked it... at all... He did not go abhijeet had to go alone when acp came to know he scolded him badly... warned him… too…**

**Daya:** hmm... Abhijeet muze need aa rahi hai...mai sone jaa raha hun**... Abhijeet looked at him... And stood up that what all has happened... **

**Abhijeet:** Daya...tumhe problem kya hai bacchon se...

**Daya stooped there** bacche... nahi unse koi problem nahi hai... bass bachpan...w**.. (his tone was looking broken) **

**Abhijeet started to come near tc him when he closed his door... (Means he is remembering his orphanage days) **

**A/N: guys plz review…. If u all like it then I will continue… will be waiting for your response…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Abhijeet:** main samjta hun daya.. Par koi aur rasta nahi hai humhare pas.. **He goes to his room... Here daya remembers all those memories.. And sleeps with tears.. Abhijeet can't sleep.. he somehow have to convince… daya… otherwise… acp sir would be… angry… Next morning abhijeet wakes up sudden sound of his phone ringing Abhijeet still in sleep mode **

**Abhijeet:** hello **listening to the voice he awakes fully.. **Yea sir haan sir hum pahuch jayengey time par.. Daya **with a pause** haan sir maine samja diya ussey **(lying to him)** Bye sir **Abhijeet cuts the call and gets ready **

**abhijeet:** acp sir se keh toh diya hai par daya toh mana nahi ab tak kya karu main.. **Abhijeet got up and went into his room...and saw him ready... abhijeet looked at him shocked... **

**Daya:** orphan hona kitna dardnaak hota hai mai janta hun... aur kisi ko nahi uss dard mai dhekna chahta...

**Abhijeet was shocked... And staring at him**

**Daya:** abhijeet plz aisi look maat doon.. Ja kar tayari karo.. main bhi karta hun..

**Abhijeet smiled.. He went to his room.. And start packing... After 1 hour abhijeet comes out and waits for daya... Calls him**

**Abhijeet (shouts)** Daya kaha rah gaye.. **Then daya comes with a big bag.. Abhijeet was like..**

**Abhijeet:** daya itna bada bag** (with a shock expression)**

**Daya:** abhijeet hum jaha jaa rahe hai na.. Waha kapdo ki bahut zarurat hai ek din main shayad 4 baar badlne pade.. **(irritated)**

**Abhijeet laughed at this.. **Daya tu bhi na.. hum koi holi khelne nahi jaa rahe hai.. jo itni baar kapde badlne bade…

**Daya:** boss… holi khelne mein aur bacho ko sambalne mein bahut farak hota hai… abhi toh tum hash rahe ho… waha jaa kar dekhna… kya kya hota.. hai.. naak mein dum kar dengey… pehle.. ek sambala tha… kitna muskil tha… ab **(with a pause)...**

**Abhijeet:** arrey… yaar… tu chal… kitna sochta hai….

**Daya murmurs…** sochne wali hi toh baat hai…

**Abhijeet hears… and… smiles… **

**Abhijeet:** chal abb… **they move out of the house…. Daya keeping the luggage… in the car… while abhijeet…. Locking the house… abhijeet was… relaxed.. but daya was more of irritated…. Daya sat in the… car… abhijeet came… on the driving seat… he… turned the key…. Daya was watching… this.. all with annoyed expression… puts his leg on accelerator… and…speeded the car…. **

**Daya:** abhi.. tumhe badi jaldi hai… waha pahucne.. ki koi rishtedar hai kya tumhara…

**Abhijeet:** daya… sir ne bola tha… 12 baje se pehle pahuchna hai… bas… 15 minute baki hai…

**Daya shakes his head… he asked him… **

**Daya: **waise abhijeet bache kitne hongey

**Abhijeet: **mujhe kya pata maine sir se pucha nahi 2 se jyada toh hongey nahi

**Daya: **aacha hai na ho toh issey jayda sambalna meri baski nahi hai

**Abhijeet: **ab waha jha kar hi pata chalega..

**The car stopped and Daya was keenly looking at that bungalow... which was looking quite good... and well kept... Abhijeet looking at Daya...**

**Abhijeet: **Daya...andar bhi jana hai... ya yunhi... bahar se... ghoorte rahoge?

**Daya looking at Abhijeet in anger gaze...**

**Daya:** han han... bass dekh raha tha...

**Abhijeet rings the bell... A voice from inside **

**Person: **taun hai!?** The voice…. Sounded.. like small kid speaking…. **

**Daya:** yeh toh bache ki awas hai

**Abhijeet: **daya ghar pe bache hai toh unhi ki awas hogi... na

**Abhijeet: **beta humhe tumhare mummy papa me beja hai abhijeet **said loud enough so.. person inside could listen…. **

**Person:** luko unkle kholta hu

**The kid opened the door… but didn't totally open the door... he was having that safety chain on... He was wearing vibrant colour clothes... With his hairs falling on his eye... he was fair... and active... And was staring at them two... like specimens from his two big brown eyes...**

**Kid: (straight tone)**proof kya hai? ke mamma papa ne bheja hai!?

**He asked... and to which.. Daya was like...**

**Daya: (murmured)**lo...ab ye humse proof mangega...

**Abhijeet ignored him...and went near to that door...and that kid lesser the gap if the door... which was some open... Then Abhijeet took some packet from his coat... and handed him from that small gap... He instantly snatched it... and closed the door... Daya and Abhijeet shocked.. .when they came near to the door... and headed some whispers...**

**Daya keenly listening...**

**Daya: (shocked tone)** ek akela baccha nahi hai Abhijeet!

**Abhijeet: taking him some aside...**

**Abhijeet:** Daya! kitni baar ye baccha baccha laga rakha hai... han... shanti rako thodi der...

**And soon that door opened not fully yet... with... two more eyed looking at them...they couldn't get who it was... but yes someone was there... when that kid spoke up... with much of efforts...**

**He muttered...in his sweet soft voice...**

D...

A...

Y...

A...

han daya...

**He said... and **

A...b...h...iii...j...e...e..e...t...

bhjeet...

**He couldn't spell it even... and they both seriously were to smile on that... but controlled with him looking at them**

**Abhijeet: **beta aapko humhara naam kaise pata...

**Boy:** a..ap t..oh s..ab jante hai.. He said in broken tone...

**Daya: (to abhijeet) murmurs..** Yeh bache toh bahut hosiyaar hai...

**Abhijeet looks at him... Then back at the kid..** Aapko pata hai hum kaun hain?

**Boy:** m...ujhe yaad na..hi aapko kaha dekha hai... **(Sweet voice)**

**Abhijeet:** bach gaye **low..**

**The boy who was standing at the door said..** Uncle aapne tuch kaha...

**Daya:** nahi nahi.. beta ab hum andar aaye.. Aapka bhai humhe janta hai... **He said in iritated tone.. Abhijeet looked at him.. **

**Abhijeet to kid:** beta hum andar aaye.. Aapki baat aapke papa se karwa dengey**... (Soft tone) the boy thought for few seconds... He closed the door... Saying ek minute uncle.. Daya became more irritated**

**Daya:** arrey yeh kya tarika hua?

**Abhijeet:** daya.. chup raho..

**Daya:** par.. **He quiet with his angry glance... The boy opened the door.. This time he opened wide..**

**Boy: **aayie uncle.. **Abhijeet and daya get in...**

**Daya could only see two of them he was happy... That they only have to handle two kids...**

**Daya looking at the house which was looking well lit... and happening... with any plates and instruction panels attached... the walls were full of drawings... tables... CD... and all lids stuff... while... they got in... making their way from the arranged toys... When the child yelled...**

Uncle! mela robot...

**Daya stopped... and forcefully smiled... and balancing himself came out of that toy world which was arranged...**

**Then they saw some dolls Teddy's...**

**So they cleared that sofa... and Abhijeet sat down... while Daya who was interested to look at the different stuff...**

**When he tried to touch that model... which was of superman...**

**When the small spray can of foam started to spray making him... his face full of that foam...**

**Daya however tried and got away of that spray can range...**

**With Abhijeet down on the floor laughing...**

**Daya cleating that foam... looked that how it started... he saw a small thread... tied.. to the pulling trigger of that can... it was tied such a way that if someone goes to touch that model. This will happen...**

**Daya then banged that can and came and sat beside Abhijeet...**

**Daya (angry) **has lo.. Aur hasi... hasi aa rahi hai na tumhe badi... in dono ko toh mai badme dekh lunga...

**Abhi: (teasing tone)** accha... chalo pehle tumhara chehra toh dekh lo...

**Daya grabbing that handkerchief... In anger... and wiping his face...**

**When something hit Abhijeet head... he looked up... while Daya was laughing... when another small plastic car came up and hit daya's head... and then... two three four... and and the remaining tires of the car came down... on their heads... with both getting angry... they looked up... and found that stair case... so they decided to go up and check what's up...**

**When they were moving upstairs... someone was coming down stairs...**

**But he wasn't alone...**

**Daya:** yaar kisi ki aawaz aarahi hai...

**When they saw a IG kids car coming down with full speed... and of course its small driver who was to be scared was doing .. **aaaaahaaaaahaaaahaa... **likha Tarzan and was having his mouth open screaming...**

**They both realized that they are in the way ... but it was too late...**

_**Bang! thank! thish! dhoom...**_

**And below all that rubble Daya having that tire in head...**

**Said...** teen...hai...

**Abhijeet **haan teen hai... But bahut cute hai..

**Daya was angry on him..** Yeh baache shaitan ke baap hai... abhi yeh haal hai aagey na jaane kya hoga... **They got up.. after… clearing this mess… abhijeet… was about to fall again… as the tire came.. in his way… daya.. hold him… **sambal kar… **abhijeet looked at him….**

**Kid:** uncle maine bola tha hato aap.. toh dekho yeh tuth gayi.. **(Sad face).. But was looking cute... the kid.. was wearing… half pants and… checked… top.. on… he was… the cutest them all… three… boys… ab**

**Abhijeet: **alley koi baat nahi beta daya uncle joth dengey daya gave him eye look... **Abhijeet: **haina daya.. uncle.. **(soft tone)**

**Daya (fake smile)** haan haan.. Jodh dunga... **pov:** maan kar raha hai.. abhi.. sab kuch todh du… **angrily.. from inside… **

**They hear some more noise.. The sound was of toy.. Both look around and one small girl who was wearing a red frok which was now in rainbow colors... Her hands were of combination of 4 to 5 colors... Abhijeet looked at the girl she was cute, fair with long hairs... Daya looked and said..** Ek aur... **Abhijeet was smiling..**

**Daya:** abhijeet tum muskura rahe ho?** (looking at him)**

**Abhijeet:** toh kya karu? Bachi dekh sar se lekar paw tak rang baringi hai.. aisa lag raha hai.. holi kehleke aayi hai.. Aur dekh kitni cute lag rahi hai... **(looking at the girl)**

**Daya:** abhijeet **(irritated with him)** **this was not enough when daya eyes looked at the smallest them all.. Playing with dolls... and toys inside the room from where girl come out.. Daya's eyes were about to pop out... Abhijeet saw his reaction and looked at the direction.. Abhijeet smiled... The girl was super cute.. With blue eyes and glory skin.. Like an angel... daya came to reality and start counting the kids..** Ek doon teen chaar paanch **showed to abhijeet his hand** paanch baache abhijeet logo ke pass itna samay hota hai ki paanch paanch bache paida kare.. Aur koi kaam nahi hai kya?

**Abhijeet: (smiling)** Daya.. pagal ho gaye ho tum...

**Daya (shocked looking at him)** ab tum muze pagal keh rahe ho? galat kya kaha jai maine?

**Abhijeet:** Daya...chod...

**Daya:** right... sahi kaha tumne... mai ye mission chod raha hu... abhi ke abhi...

**Saying which he started to move outside... while Abhijeet got irritated... and started looking down thinking what to do of this guy.. When while Daya was starving to open those five locks... which were kept at each ones height... and all were sadly coming near the height of his knees... he was busy unlocking them...**

**Daya (murmuring)** yahan itne saare case padega hai wo nahi suzte kisi ko... sabko mission pe jana hai... na... mission! aisa... **(looking at the small little lock) **ye.. ye... chote chote taale kholta baithu main? ab yeh hi raha hai... pehle darwaze tudwao... aur ab ye... paanch paanch bacchon ke taale khulwao... **(he has opened those two locks) (imitating Acp sirs tone)** unhe daatna nai... jana hi hoga tumhe... bass... baat khatam... bina bandook ke... yahan bacchon ke rakh wali karo? huh... **(opening the third lock) **yahan ek nahi sambhalta... paanch paanch sambhalu mai?

**Abhijeet who was irritated to the core...**

**Daya:** pehle khud bacchon ko hamari zindagi mai daalte hai... phir ... unka lagav ho jata hai... **(opened that fourth also)** aur lagav to hoga hi... insaan hai... aur phir**... (opening the last lock)** aur phir...ek din... unhe aapne se dur le jane ko kehte hai...

**Abhijeet knew what Daya meant... but before he could react Daya had opened the door... and as he turned back he saw that small little angel... kept hand on daya's shoulder...which were of her height as he was sitting down... Daya felt something... soft touching him...**

**Daya turned and find those glittering eyes... staring at him... with that small amount of saliva shining on her lips... her golden hairs were looking like shining gold as the sun beams were falling... when she started to open close her eyes as it was falling on her eyes...Daya holded her hand so that shadow came on her eyes. .and she smiled...**

**Daya unknowingly smiled... And Abhijeet too...**

**A/N: guys thank you so much… **

Loveabhi- thanks a lot….

Rajvigirl- thanks… a lot

Bint-e-abid-thanks… yaar… pata nahi baby sitter hai ya kuch aur… joh bhi hai… mazedar hai…

Bhumi98- thanks a lot… my friend…

Artanish- thanks a lot…

Krittika- haan sahi kaha.. daya khud hi ek baacha hai.. baki ko kaise sambalega…

Duoangel95- thanks a lot…. Dear….

Shrestha- thanks a lot…

Rumani- thanks a lot…

Kirti- hug to you too…. Main bhi bahut hasi likhtey likhtey… haha… love u too…

Shzk- thanks.. sis… glad u liked it.. :)

Aditya-thanksa lot…. Dear

Nitu- thanks….

Shwetasonam351- thanks yaar…

Urooj- thanks a lot…

Mithrasb- thanks a lot….

Shilpa-thanks a lot…

Aashi- hi aashi kaise ho? Sorry yaar… par aarshi meri cousin ka naam hai toh tumhe bhi aarshi bula diya… wo mujhse bahut dhur rehti hai na… isliye… chalo.. main aapko… aashi hi bulaungi.. okay beta… take care… di loves you…

To all guests- thanks a lot….

**And.. shrestha, Urooj.. I really want to write… a tragedy new story… infact… the plot.. is also ready… but only the thing is… reviews.. miltey hi nahi hai… jabtak kaho na… main itna effort dalti hu.. par… result dekho… anyways… main ab koi bhi… long stories nahi likhne wali hu… all going to be short short… one.. thanks a lot…. **

**Plz… read and review…. **

**Bye take care…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks a lot… for.. your reviews… friends… **

**Khushi mehta- thanks.. yaar.. nahi.. yaar.. wo main… ek os likh nahi payi jo aapne request kiya tha… isliye.. mujhe laga… ki aap mujhse.. naraz hai…**

**Shrestha, kirti, duoangel95, krittika di, urooj, love abhi - thank you so much….**

**GD-hi… no.. kids were not alone… u will get to know.. in this chapter…. Thanks a lot..**

**Artanish, rukmani, bhumi98, adiyaanjaana, srija, jyoti, r and r, nitu, megha, shilpa di.. thanks a lot…**

**Navvulu- thank you… I am glad.. u are enjoying this… **

**Aashi- aashi aap… kabhi good bye maat bolna… samzi.. sabne aapke liye dua… ki hai.. meri umar bhi aapko lag jaye… **

**And to all… guests…. **

**Aacha… now.. story..**

**TROUBLE IN THE DUO HOUSE**

**When shadow came on daya's face... it was Acp sir...**

**Daya instantly stood up...**

**Daya:** good morning sir...

**Acp:** han han good morning... kya hua tum yahan darwaze pe...

**Daya:** nahi sir... kuch nahi wo... mai taale check kar raha tha...

**Acp: (looking keenly at Daya)**koi problem...

**Daya (shook his head in no)** nahi nahi sir... problem... kaisi problem.? koi problem nahi hai...

**He saw that small girl staring at them two...**

**Acp: (looking at her)** ale...beta...hello...

**She smiled... a little... Abhijeet came forward...**

**Abhijeet:** sir... good morning

**Acp:** hannhan good morning... kitni pyaari bacchi hai dekho...

**Daya (POV)** han... ye toh hai pyaari ... bass baki logo ko dekhna ... wo pyaare toh nahi lag rahe muze...

**When Abhijeet questioned...**

**Abhijeet:** sir..aap..yahan...

**Acp: **han... wo tum log ab tak nikle ke nahi... wahi soch raha tha...

**Daya:** nikle?

**Acp: (caressing angel**) han...kyu?

**Daya:** sir ab yahan se kahan hana hai?

**Acp: (getting up with her in hands)** are Daya... tum log kya yahan rehne wale ho... ye jagah toh sab jante hai... ye log tum dono ke ghar rahenge...

**Daya was shocked like hell... his eyes were to pop out... **

**Abhijeet:** sir... hamare ghar?

**Acp:** han... waha sab bandobast bhi kar chuke hai ... yahan rahoge toh police protection mai bhi unhe rakhna hoga... abhi theek hai ke dono hai...

**Daya was just lost.. thinking what will he do...**

**Abhijeet: (confused)** do hai matlab?

**Acp:** Arre... abhi hai na police security inhe

**Daya:** nahi sir.. yahan toh...

**When two people came...**

Good morning sir...

**Duo shocked like from where did they came?**

**Daya:** tum log kaha the?

**P1:** sir hum upar the... waha se rifle leke baithe hai...

**Abhijeet:** magar neeche... bacche ..

**P2:** sir... darwaze pe aane se pehle do kilometer pehle hi hame sniper se pata chal jata hai ke kaun aa raha hai aur kahan se...

**Daya:** oh... accha accha... OK...

**Acp:** han toh... chalo... jaldi... waise bhi case ki aaj taarikh hai... 1 baje... jaldi yahan se unhe le jao...

**Daya:** sirrr **(he said in irritating tone)**

**Abhijeet liked at him like don't say...**

**But he didn't listen...**

**Daya: (looking here and there)** sir... wo... bacche kahu aur...

**Acp: (looking at him)** Dayaaaa...**his tone made him realise that he is serious...so stopped ...**

**Daya:** ok sir...

**And they started to leave to the duo home...with that constables taking the kids...**

**Daya on the way thinking about kids... At their home... Abhijeet looked at him and asked **

**Abhijeet:** kya hua daya.. kis soch mein padh gaye..

**Looking at him ...** Abhi tumne dekha bache kitne shaitan hai.. uss ghar ka haal aisa kiya.. Na jaane humhare ghar ka kya haal karengey... Acp sir ko bhi aur koi nahi mila pareshan karne ke liye... **Two kids were sitting behind... Quietly.. Daya look at them... The boys were so on video game... then to **abhijeet... Dekho aaj kal ke baache choti si umar hai... Aur video game...

**Abhijeet:** toh tum toh itne bade ho ab bhi kehtey ho...

**Daya gave him angrily glance...**

**Daya:** meri baat alag hai... **Abhijeet stopped the car.. Harshly... Red light was there.. They were talking so he could miss it... The two boys like superman fly in front of daya.. One landed in daya's arm other to landed in abhijeet arm… the four of them facing each other... **

**Daya: (irritated)** tum logne seat belt nahi lagata tha.. aise udh gaye.. aacha hai khuli nahi hai gadi.. warna kaha hote

**Abhijeet was sweet..** Beta aapko lagi toh nahi... Seat belt bandna tha na...

**The boy:** soly uncle mai wo deme (game) tel (khel) laha tha...

**Daya: (looking at Abhijeet )**ho gaya... ab chalel? ya aur pyaar ki baaten karni hai ?

**Abhijeet shook his head... and moved forward.. .after kept kids back again**

**One kid asked..**

**Kid: **unce hum kaha jale hai

**Abhijeet:** hum humhare ghar jaa rahe hai

**Kid:** hum waha kyu jaa rahe hai

**Daya murmurs..** Kitna bak bak karta hai yeh.

**Daya:** beta aap chup ho jao abhijeet unkle ko gadi chalane doh nahi toh accident ho jayega... **(Fake smile)**

**Boy nodes..**

**Kid asked:** yeh accid...e **hard for him to spell**

**Abhijeet:** daya tum bhi bacho ko dara rahe ho

**Daya: (murmers)** han... mai unhe dara raha hun... duniya mai galat koi hai toh wo mai hi hu na...

**Abhijeet ignored him... and they can near the lane.. and stopped near the house...**

**While Daya and Abhijeet were busy taking their files ...**

**Kids:** wowwwwwww... .aap yahan rehte ho?

**Daya** han kyu?

**He looked up...and saw house..,**

**Daya(irritated)** yahi baki tha...

**Abhijeet:** Daya... kya hua.

**He too for what has happened...**

**The house was looking cute... as it was having small small toys in garden and balloons in the entry...**

**When they would say something... the kids ran inside...**

**When Abhijeet:** areee... ruko... sambhal ke... samze... Are..

**They got outside...**

**The kids started to play with the toys.. And the two constables also arrived with other kids.. Those kids were super happy to see the house.. They got out of the car and started running to the direction smallest on the angel.. was running with her small steps.. very cutely.. Abhijeet was smiling... Daya was still irritated... **

**Abhijeet:** chale ab...

**Daya was still looking at their house.. He said** abhi yeh ghar humhara hi hai na..

**Abhijeet:** haan humhara hi hai.. Dekh name plate.. **Daya looked and nodes no..**

**Daya:** yeh ghar ab playground ban gaya hai...

**Abhijeet and daya moved towards the kid**

**Abhijeet:** ale... aap hamare sath chaloge na?

**He said asking to angel... but she didn't say anything... and stayed there staring at him...**

**Abhijeet:** are baapre... aate ho?

**He picked her up... and she was smiling ...**

**Daya:** Abhijeet... mai serious baat kar raha hun...

**Abhijeet:** toh kya mai mazak kar raha hun

**Daya:** tum kabhi nahi sudharoge... chodo...

**Abhijeet:** Daya... problem kya hai?

**Daya:** tum! tum ho meri problem ...

**That angel laughed small...**

**Daya: (smiled)** dekha... bacchon ko bhi samazta hai...

**Abhijeet:** ale... aap haste ho... wa wa...

**Daya:** hasho hasho! Abhijeet uncle hai hi aishe... Alu lu li...

**The girl laughed more... Abhijeet looked at him... **

**Abhijeet:** chalo sab ghar ke andar

**Kid:** nahi unkle humhe bahar kehla hai

**Abhijeet:** beta abhi dhup hai shyam ko kehlna abhi andar chalo...

**The kids nodes.. Kids walk in front followed with duo angel was still in abhijeet arms... Daya unclocks the door and boys rushed in as they were naughty... **

**Daya:** kya bache hai..

**Girl:** unkle aapka ghar kitna bala hai aap dono akele hai.. Apke sath koi nahi rehta while looking up... At daya..

**Daya:** haan beta hum akele rehtey hai ab aap aa gaye ho na.. yeh ghar ghar nahi rehega.. **The girl got confused... Abhijeet nodes.. said** nahi sudherga yeh.. **Daya ignores and goes in...**

**Daya looking inside...**

**All walls had all type of tables and all...**

**Daya: **oh god...

**Abhijeet: (while near his ears)** tension mat lo tumhe nahi learn karne hai tables

**Daya:** muze zaroorat nahi hai.. tum hi karo...

**Saying he moved inside...**

**Small kid came there...**

Uncleeee...mera room kaunsa hai?

**He said adjusting his specs...**

Room? **Daya exclaimed...**

**Daya:** han... wo... Abhijeet kaunsa hai?

**Abhijeet putting angel Down...**

**Abhijeet...:** kya malum .. tu...

**Daya:** khabardaar... mera room nahi samze...

**Abhijeet:** daya plz mera room bahut mess mei hai.. Kitni files sab idhar udhar hai.. Aur tera room ek dum tip top hai aur mere room se bahut aacha hai…

**Daya:** nahi boss.. mera rooom nahi...

**Abhijeet smiled** ab toh wahi room hoga.

**Daya gave him killing glance.. Abhijeet smiled evilly... Daya noding no.. Abhijeet raising his eyebrows... He ignored him.. Then to kids...** Bacho aapka room wo wala hai **pointed to daya's room.. Kids looks at the direction and their.. Yelling** yupie...

**Daya:** abhijeet...

**Abhijeet: daya.. Plz. Issey sambalo he gave angel to him… main baki ko dikh kar aata hu.. He went from there.. **

**Daya:** abhijeet.. ruko.. chodunga nahi tumhe main…

**Angel:** uncle…

**Daya: (looking at him in shock) the angel smiled... **heeee...

**Daya looking at her...** yaar ab tu toh mat has... tere ye bhai hai yaha shaitan...

**She looked at him and started to cry...**

**Daya (tensed)** aaree... baba... t...tu roo mat...please...

**Abhijeet:** daya kahan hai tu yaar... chal na...

**Daya (angry)** chup baith tu...

**Abhijeet (trying to avoid his anger)** kya yaar ek bacchi sambhalne nahi aati tuze... ooole... aa re... chalo... hamare pass aao

**Abhijeet take tha angel.. And she gets quiet...**

**Abhijeet:** daya tum bhi na.. Issey dara rahe they..

**Daya:** haan haan tum hi sambalo issey ek baat yeh case solve ho jaye phir dekhta hun tumhe.. mere kamre ko tumne.. jo kiya hai na..

**Abhijeet:** daya plz bhuk lagi hai kuch banado

**Daya:** tum...

**Abhijeet: (emotional tone)** yaar... bacche... hai... bhook lagi hogi...

**Daya (anger tone)** bacchon ke liye .. muze nahi pata kya banate hai... mere koi bacche nahi hai na.

**Abhi:** han ... magar... mera hai... ek beta...

**Daya shocked...**

**Abhuje:** ziddi hai... bohot...

**The angel smiled...**

**Daya (understood why he said)** boss... tum banao khud... khudke aur inn shaitone ke wastey... m...

**When he heard something broken...**

**Daya (top anger)** agar mere room kaise kuch toota hoga... na... toh yaad rakhna **(while going)** tumse... tumse sab saaf karwaunga!

**Abhi: **are... jaldi jao... kahin pura room hi na tod diya ho... jao jao...

**Daya moved away in anger...**

**Abhijeet:** beta... ab aapka khana...

**Angel muttered:** aaauaa...

**Abhijeet:** accha... aap khane ko aauaaa kehte ho... **(caressing her cheeks)** oo... mera baccha... **(while in crying tone) **kahan se lau aauaa... huh

**Daya entered inside his room... he saw the one little... standing on the table... reading an upside down file...**

**Daya (angry but controlled) **beta... ye .. na.. aap... **(taking that file)** yahin... yahin... rakh do... thi...

**When that boy... tore that page of that file... in front of daya...**

**Daya was just staring at that boy... who was looking at him with cite... eyes... laughs..**

Jehehee...

**Daya put hand on his head...**

**When he saw the other one... who was standing to that photo frame broken by him.**

**Daya ran towards him...**

**Daya (shocked) **y... ye kya liya hai tumne! Tu... tum pehle yahan se bazu ho jao... **(saying he lifted that child) **jao yahan se... .pass mast aana kach lag jayega... **that kid muttered... **soly...

**Daya (who was indeed hurt... as it was a photo of him Acp sir.. but smiled and caressed that kids cheeks)** aagli baar mat karna thik hai... jao... khelo...

**That kid jumped... and went away running**

**Daya:** yeh bache bhi na... **Here abhijeet is thinking what to feed little angel... He called her sister.. who was colouring... **

**Abhijeet: **beta suno...

**The girl did not listen..**

**Abhijeet:** lambhi walo wali ladki suno...

**The girl turned..**

**Girl:** uncle mera naam hai...

**Abhijeet:** par beta mujhe aapka naam nahi pata na..

**Girl:** sneha.. hai mera naam...

**Abhijeet:** bahut aacha naam hai tumhara

**Sneha:** thank you uncle.. aapko kuch chahiye

**Sneha:** haan wo aapki angel kya khati hai..

**Sneha smiles..** Uncle main uski mummy nhi hu.. Mmujhe nahi pata... aapko pata hoga...

**Abhijeet:** beta...muze...

**Sneha:** uncle mai drawing karu...

**Abhijeet:** han.. han karo... karo... **(smiled)**

**She started her own work...**

**Abhijeet goes into Daya's room see Daya sitting picking glass pieces...**

**Abhijeet:** Yaar sambhalke kiya karo na... **as Daya had got hurt**

**Daya:** abhijeet sab inki wajah se...

**Abhijeet looks at kid playing... **

**Abhijeet:** la mein dawa laga deta hun.

**Daya:** nahi main kar lunga... tum bacho ko sambalo.. **Abhijeet angrily takes his hand and puts ointment on it.. Kids looking**

**Kid:** uncle aap kya kar rahe ho..

**Abhijeet:** daya uncle ko chot lagi hai na.. isliye.. dawa laga raha hu

**Kid:** main bhi la gaunga

**Daya: (irritated)** haan haan ao na.. sab karo..

Ye lo tumhara cream.

**Daya banged that tube in Abhijeet hand...**

**Daya:** boss... angel ko khana.. chalega…

**Abhi:** use kahan chalega... pagal ho tum...

**Daya:** hu nahi magar ho jaunga... ab itna bada cut laga... hai... abhi tum mujhse kaam karwaoge...

**Abhij:** Daya... angel ke wastey... sneha ke wastey...

**Daya confused:** Sneha? kaun?

**Abhi:** wo ...**pointing at her...**

**Daya:** ab bass... yahan naam bhi nahi pata hai hame...

**Abhijeet:** ab yahan bak bak maat karo.. khane ka intezar karo...

**Daya:** main hi kyu.. karu

**Abhijeet:** main kar leta par inhe sambalna hai.. jo tum nahi kar sakte..

**Daya:** tek hai tek hai.. bacho kya khogey

**Kids:** pizza... Samosa...

**Abhijeet:** yeh koi khane ki cheez hai...

**Daya smiles..** koi toh hai.. jo healthy food nahi khata… **abhijeet glance at him.. angrily… **ek ki kami nahi thi.. jo.. yeh.. chaar chaar aa gaye…

**A/N: plz… review.. friends…. Plz… will try to update.. kaha kho gaye ho tum tomorrow… and sath chod diya… Thursday…. Wo abhi bahut festivals hai na.. isliye busy hu… update karne mein.. late ho jata hai…. Happy Navratri… :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kid:** uncle khana… do.. na…

**Abhijeet bending down…** aapka.. naam

**Kid:** aarav..

**Abhijeet:** accha...ba

**Aarav:** bada pyaara naam hai aapka...

**Abhijeet:** oho... bade smart ho tum...

**Aarav:** thank you... uncle... please jaldi khana dedena...muze hw hai...

**Abhijeet hearing the word hw he himself got tensed...**

**But still managed to smile...**

**Abhi:** han...han...

**Saying he left from here...**

**Daya: (who was sitting with closed eyes)** kya hua...

**Abhi:** Yaar bacche kuch bhi khana maang rahe hai wo... Pizza...ye wo... kahi inhe.. agar.. allergy hui kisi chez de toh…

**Daya (looking at him)** boss... muze itna satate ho... kamse kam unhe toh chod do...

**Abhijeet:** daya.. aacha lekar aa.. Pizza samosa... aur haan dal sabzi bhi le aana ..

**Daya hitting his head..** sab maza kirkira kar diya dal roti ka naam lekar.. main bas pizza wagera le kar aaunga..

**Abhijeet:** main kya khaunga...

**Daya:** tum bhi yahi khana.. **Smiling he leaves..**

**Abhijeet angrily glance at him... He calms down when someone starts pulling his jeans... He looks and it is angel..**

**Abhijeet:** kya hua?

**Angel:** bhuk la..gu

**Abhijeet:** issey kya khilau...

**When she hooded his leg... he was like what to do...**

**He got his cell phone out... when angel started crying... Abhijeet while taking her in hand...**

Hello... tarika... tarika... **who was in lab she looked at the I'd... saw Abhijeet. While Acp was also present there looked at tarika...**

**Who was already scared as Acp was angry... as the case wasn't getting solved...**

**She cut his call... and started doing her work...**

**When here **

**Abhi (irritated)** muze samaz nahi aata waqt pe ise bhi kya ho jata hai...

Waaaaaaaaa...

**Abhi:** han baba han... wo tumhari aunty phone kat rahi hai...

**He called again...**

**Salukhe was speaking:** toh... usme wo zaher...

**Her phone buzzed...**

**She again cut the call...**

**Salukhe looked at her like what...**

**She said** sorry sir...

**Then here...**

**Abhijeet:** Yaar... ye kya baat hui... ek baar sun to leti... ke baat kya hai..

**(While the angel was crying at the top of her voice)** aaaaaaaaan... waaaaaaaaa...**with tears coming out... ...**

**Abhijeet: (irritated to the core)** yaaaaar... ye ladki... tarika... Yaar phone uthao... aaj waise bhi tum lab mai nahi jane wali thi... ab toh uthao...

**Here Acp was speaking:**

matlab kya hai tumhara kavin... tum acche se jante ho na ke uska milna kitna zaroori tha... aur salunkhe tu... tuze hua kya hai. . ek dhang ka saboot nai hai there p...

**When again the call came...**

**And that went into acp's head... he went near to tarika... who was having her hand busy... as she was tasting things...**

**Acp:** kaun hai wo? han?

**Tarika:** k...koi nahi sir... w...

**Seeing her babbling...**

**Salunkhe:** tarika... kiska phone hai ...darr kyu rahi ho?

**When irritated Acp took that phone in hand before tarika could say anything... he saw that Abhijeet written...**

**Acp:** (angry) Abhijeet ka phone hai!

**Salukhe:** laga hi tha muze.. wahi hoga.. kaam nahi hai use aur.

**Acp (picked up the call in anger)**

**Abhijeet spoke without listening...**

Kya Hai ye tarika! tumhe samazta nahi hai ke koi jab call kar raha ho tab call uthana chahiye. . paanch paanch call kiye hai maine tumhe... ek toh uthati.. **(saying to angel** Yaar chup baith meri maa**)** Yaar tarika... tum muze khana batao... ye ye bacche mera sar kha gaye hai! ye Acp sir ne bhi kya aafat la ke rakh di hai Yaar!

**Hearing this Acp in anger...**

**Acp: (anger)** aafat aayi nahi hai! aa jayegi...

**Abhijeet literally scared...**

**Abhijeet sweating:** s...sir... aaa...

**Acp:** bass... kuch mat kaho samze... sab suna maine... ab tumhe mere kaam aafat lagne lage hai... **(Abhi was going to protest)**

**Abhijeet:** sir sir plz baat toh suniye meri... Before he could say anything acp cutted the phone...

**Acp was looking very angry... too..**

**Tarika pov:** lagta hai abhijeet ne kuch jyada hi keh diya.. Ab inke keher se koi nahi bacha sakta tumhe...

**Salukhe:** kya kaha usne.. kaam ke waqt disturb karta hai..

**Acp:** maat puch salukhe ab kaam ussey afat lagta hai… tum chalo kaam karo main abhi khabar le kar aata hun uski...

**Here angel was crying in hunger... And abhijeet was so scared..** Ab kya hoga.. Acp sir bahut gussey mein they.. Jaan le legey meri..

**His phone rings..** It is tarika..

**Abhijeet:** hello..

**Tarika:** abhijeet.. Tu

**Before she could say anything abhijeet cutted**

**Abhijeet:** thank god tarika tum ho acp sir ne phone uthaya.. Kyu? Yahan pehle hi haal kharab hai.. aur ab ek nayi musibat

**Person speaks:** abhijeet yeh kya tarika hai baat karne ka..

**Abhijeet was dam shocked**

**Abhijeet: **salukhe sir

**Salukhe: **tumne pradyuman ko gussa dilaya yahan kaam ki baat chal rahi thi tum phone karke disturb kare jaa rahe they... **Scolding him.**. Aur bacho ko musibat khaogey...

**Abhijeet:** sir plz suniye toh..

**Bedore he could say the call ended..**

**He was irritated and threw his phone...**

**Angel was.. Crying.. Badly now.. **

**Abhijeet:** angel plz maat roh na..

**Abhijeet:** sneha sambalo issey

**Sneha:** uncle issey bhuk lagi hai

**Abhijeet:** iski bhuk ke chakar mein main phas gaya...

**Person from behind..** Phas chuke **ho he turned and saw acp standing.. **

**Acp:** kya tarika hai tumse maine kaha tha na bacho se sakti se pesh nahi aaogey... Aur tumhe ab duty.. ek hafat lagti hai.. **(Scolding him)**

**Abhijeet head down..** A

**Acp to kids:** bacho andar jao mujhe abhijeet uncle se baat karni hai kuch..

**Girl nodes and go inside..**

**Acp:** waha kaam kar rahe they tum baar baar phone karke disturb kiya ja rahe they... haan.. Ek case wo solve nahi ho rha hai.. Upar se tum..

**Abhijeet:** I am sorry sir...mai...

**Acp: (showed hand to stop)** bass Abhijeet... mai samaz gaya hun tumhe iss sab ka kitna seriousness hai...

**Abhijeet (pleading tone)** sir... waisi baat nahi hai sir... wo... bacchi angel... use... khana khilana tha sir ... uske baare mai call kiya tha sir...

**Acp: (questioning tone)** kyu ghar mai nahi bana ke de sakte kuch?

**Abhijeet (low tone)** sir... maine Daya... se kaha tha...magar...

**Acp:** Daya se kaha tha... kyu tumse khud se nahi ho sakta kuch... Jo baar baar Daya pe depend karte ho..

**Abhijeet: down head... standing... while all kids looking from the door...**

**Abhijeet:** sir wo

**Acp:** bas kuch nahi sunna mujhe... Daya came and saw acp... **Here he was confused and surprised too...**

**Daya:** sir aap

**Acp: (kindly)** haan bas kisi ki khabar lene aaya tha...

**Daya(scared as he felt he is the one)** s...sir...wo... mai bass abhi gaya tha... wo saman lene...

**Acp: (polite)** han han theek hai koi baat nahi... tum jao... pehle uss anjel ko khana khila do...

**Daya(confused and happy)** h... han. OK sir...

**Saying which Daya left towards the kitchen... when the kids moved back...**

**Daya: (looked at Abhijeet) like what has happened...**

**Abhijeet didn't looked at him... rather... he was just avoiding his gaze...**

**When the kids started to cry... so he left... looking at Abhijeet...**

**Abhijeet was murmured** kya abhi khud hi panga le liya... Shauk tha na baachi ko sambalnr ka toh sambal ab...

**When while angel started to cry...**

**Daya gave food to others...and looked at her... And tried to chill her...but she was not listening...**

**Daya (taking her in lap)** are beta... aap ko kya hua? han? accha... toh Abhijeet sir ke sath jana hai...

**(But she was very very much crying)**

**Daya:** hey bhagwaan .. use khana nahi khilaya kya?

**Daya stopping her crying...**

**Here Acp was saying something...**

**When Daya came there... taking her...**

**Acp asked:** kya hua? kyu roh rahi hai yeh

**Daya:** sir isne kuch khaya nahi na.. Abhijeet sambalo issey

**He gave angel to him.. **

**Abhijeet:** alley bache.. rote nahi nahi

**Acp:** abhijeet bachi ko kuch khilaya nahi..

**Abhijeet:** sir wo..

**Abhijeet:** nahi... sir...wo...u..uske liye kya banana hai...wahi.. **(looked down)** puchne... ko call kiya tha...

**Acp: (looking at the watch) **toh kya ab tak wo bhooki hai Abhijeet... itni der koi bhooka rakh ta hai aise bacchon ko...**(when that driver of Acp sir came inside with many bags )**

**Acp: (pointing at bags)** ye lo... yaha sab hai iss bacchi ke liye... and baki sab ke liye... unke mummy papa se puch kar hi.. yeh sab mangaya hai… aur suno yeh list hai.. ismein bacho ke khane peene.. sab kuch likha hai…

**Daya(looking at that baggage**) sir...mai pehle use wo khana bana ke deta hu...

**Acp: **han thik hai Daya...

**While Acp looked at Abhijeet... and Abhijeet avoided his gaze by looking at angel...**

**Acp left.. **

**Abhijeet watched him go.. **

**Abhijeet: **bach gaya...

**Daya: **abhijeet tumne kuch gadbaar ki kya? Acp sir gussey mein they

**Abhijeet: **daya pehle khana kar phir baat kar.. aur dhaant nahi khana mujhe...

**Daya was confused...**

**Abhijeet was playing with angel.. Daya prepared her food.. And gave abhijeet to fed her**

**Daya looking at Abhijeet...**

**Daya:** Yaar.. wo Acp sir... kyu aaye the... aachanak... yaha...

**Abhijeet (angry)** kyu nahi aa sakte...

**Daya (confused and feeding others)** are... maine aisa kab kaha... aur tum itne ukhde ukhde se kyu ho?

**Abhijeet:** Daya... muze kaam hai aur...ek toh ye bacchi ye kha nahi rahi hai.. pata nahi kya khati hai... **(feeding her by hand)** yaar...ab mu toh khol...

**She was not at all interested to so. . she turned her face...**

**While here... All others were eating...**

**Aarav:** uncle... pani hai...

**Daya:** han... deta hu... kaisa laga khana OK?

**Kids:** han uncle... aisa khana toh mummy kabhi nahi deti thi...

**Daya (murmered)** han... muze bhi kaha milta hai...

**When finally getting irritated...**

**Abhijeet got up irritated...**

**Abhijeet (bit if loud tone)** angel kya kar rahi ho yaar... kha lo na... kitni baar khilau abhi...

**She looked at him... and seeing him angry started to cry...**

**Abhijeet: **a... are... y...e tum roo kyu rahi ho...

**Daya:** itni choti si baachi ko dhantogey toh wo royegi hi na.. ya hasey gi.. Took angel in his arms.. Nahi nahi rote nahi..

**Angel:** uncle.. Dhande hai...

**Abhijeet left irritated...**

**Daya:** aww mela bacha.. Aapko yeh nahi khana

**Angel:** no..

**Daya:** kya khana hai aapko..

**Angel:** bubu

**Daya confused..**

**Daya:** bubu kya hai...

**Aarav:** uncle bubu uska.. Chocolate milk hai..

**Daya: **aacha he realised milk.. Oh.. nahi phirse.. Milk..

**Daya: **Yaar... tum... accha...thik hai...

**When the two others tan outside...**

**Daya: **are kahan jaa rahe ho tum...

**Kids: **uncle... abhi khelne ka waqt hota hai... bye uncle... **saying they went into the playground...**

**Daya: **sambhal ke khelna...

**(Shook his head) **chalo... ab use doodh pilana padega... na jane kahan se aise mission pe aya hi mai...

Chal **(taking her up) **jaate hai...

**While going he saw Abhijeet standing looking for something...**

**Daya (while putting bottle noose in her mouth...)**

Boss...uska kaam ho gaya bhai...

**Abhijeet: **han...

**Again looking here and there...**

**Daya(while angel in hand) **Yaar... tum kuch dhoond rahe ho...

**Abhijeet:** han... wo mera file...

**Daya (smiled)** huh... file... bhool jao... aaj file gayab hai...kal tak hum gayab hone wale hai...

**Abhijeet:** daya...tu...

**Daya:** kyu ke kalse school shuru hai... sir hi...

**Abhijeet sat down...** school... Yaar...ab yahi baaki tha...

**Daya too sit down gave him company...**

**Abhijeet:** chaar chaar ko school bejna..

**Daya:** aur haan karo mission ko...

**Abhijeet:** daya plz... bache hai kaha waise

**Daya:** bahar garden ka khabada bana rahe hai..

**Angel smiled..**

**Daya:** has kyu rahi ho?

**Angel: **a..ap.. ka..bada bola.. acha hai.. m..ummy papa.. ko.. bolti hai

**Abhijeet laughed..**

**Abhijeet: **choti hai par sab samzti hai..

**Daya: **abhijeet plz issey sambalo.. bahar dekhta hun mai kuch hogaya na.. sab bill mere naam mein phatega..

**Abhijeet: **kuch nahi hoga.. daya.. yaha koi khatra nahi hai.. bacho ko

**Daya: **kaise?

**Abhijeet: **acp sir ne sab intezam kar diya tha… na.. toh kuch officers.. besh badal ke.. bahar.. pehra deh rahe hai.. playground mei wo… gardener… and.. aas pass.. sab chupe hue hai.. naraz rakhe hue hai… agar kabhi kuch hoga.. toh turant..

**Daya: **aacha.. hai.. bas jaldi se sab tek ho jaye…

**Abhijeet: **haan ho jayega…

**Daya: **aacha.. bahar phir bhi mujhe hona chahiye waha… aarav, adi aur… aryan… bahut sehtan hai…

**Daya gave angel to abhijeet... And left...**

**Abhijeet:** haan… ok.. **then he started playing with angel**… kal.. se.. school…

**A/N: toh kaise raha yeh… ab aagey nayi musibat aa gayi… school… ki.. kaise… sambalengey duo… janne ke liye bane rahiye.. mere saath… guys plz review… it is finishing… soon…. **

Rajvigirl- thanks…

Duoangel95- thanks a lot..

Khalsa- thanks…

Shrestha- thanks.. a lot…

Kirti- thanks a lot…

Priya- thanks a lot.. my friend…

Bhumi98- thanks… a lot

Artanish- thanks a lot…

Urooj- thanks a lot…

Rukmani- thanks a lot…

GD- hi..itna lamba.. review… thank you… agar.. hum iss story ko investigation base par rakhe toh.. aap sahi hai… maine itna kuch nahi socha.. tha… and… thank you for highlighting… mine mistakes… ismei agar koi galti ho gayi ho toh aap zaroor batayiega… :)

Jyoti teku- thanks… dear… and aashi is no more… :(

Navvulu- thanks a lot…

Jyoti- thanks a lot…

Shilpa- thanks a lot… di.. :)

**A/n: baki ke reviewer kaha gaye.. plz review… chalo dekhtey hai.. kaun hai.. 100****th**** reviewer… plz review… jaroor karna… :)**

**Stay always happy… **

**Lots of love… **

**Palak96**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: guys.. I am trying to finish this fast… this is the second last chapter….. enjoy…**

The kids were playing video game.

Adi: aarav bhai kya kal le ho malo usko..

Aarav while playing.. Adi ruk na wo nahi mar raha hai kya karu mei...

Daya came and sit beside those two.. Lao mai madad karta hun...

Adi: aapko aata hai..

Abhijeet playing with angel.. Haan beta inhe aur kaam hi kya hai.

Daya looked at him... then back to boys.. Lao mei dikhata hun karke.. Aarav gave to him.. Daya and 3 of them were enjoying... sneha and angel were coloring... While abhi preparing food...

Abhijeet: chalo sab boys khana kha lo...

Daya: boss tumhe dukh nahi raha hai abhi hum busy hai...

Abhijeet: haan dikh raha hai kitna busy ho... Chalo aao khana khao..

Adi: uncle do minute ruko...

Abhijeet shakes his head... He goes and turns it off...

Daya got up.. Boss yeh kya kiya tumne.. Final level chal raha tha...

Abhijeet: koi game nahi ab khana khao.. Subah school hai baacho ka... Chalo sab...

All went with their head down.. Including daya... Hitler...

Daya was feeding others abhijeet was feeding angel...

Adi: uncle yeh uncle aapke saath bhi aisa karte hai

Daya: han mujh par toh aur bhi zulm karta hai...

Abhijeet: chalo.. Ab sab uppar.. so jaa kar..

Adi: nahi uncle khelna hai...

Daya: beta soh jao kal school hai na...

Aarav: tek hai.. The boys went up...

Abhijeet: sneha aapko nahi sona hai

Sneha: sona hai par kaha

Abhijeet: upar aapne bhaiyo ke saath...

Sneha: nahi uncle mai nahi saunfi unke saath... mujhe angel ke saatg sona hai..

Abhijeet: aacha toh aap mere room mei chaliye... Then to daya: tum bhi kamre mei so jao...

Daya: han tek hai

Abhijeet: sunno neeche sona upar adjust nahi hoga... (Smiling)

Daya: han han pata hai...

Abhijeet took angel in his arms.. And holding sneha hand.. Went up...

Daya entered he saw boys were fighting...

Adi: nahi nahi mei sounga yaha

Aaryan: nahi mei...

They were fighting... Pulling each other hairs.. Ahhh.. Huh.. Main bola na... Aarav was enjoying their fight.. Daya was more irritated..

Daya: rok jao..

Boys were not listening.. They were fighting...

Daya: could not bear it... He banged the file... Boys left each other..

Daya: good aaryan tun right side mei soh aur tum left mei.. Aarav beech mei aur mujhe koi behas nahi chahiye... (Calmed) ab soh chup chap..

Boys lay down... Daya on floor... Kaha fhasa diya sir ne..

Aarav: uncle neend nahi aa rahi loli sunado

Daya got up.. Lori..

In abhijeet room

Angel was crying..

Abhijeet: kya hua tujhe... Kyu roh rahi hai itna...

Sneha: uncle issey mummy lori sunati hai tab hi yeh soti hai..

Abhijeet: lori.. Ab mei kaha se sunao...

Both daya and abhijeet were in dilemma..

Aarav: uncle sunao na...

Angel crying...

Duo: haan sunata hun...

Ah Ri Aa Ja Nindiya Tu Lek Chal Kahin  
>Uran Khatoley Mein Door Door Yahan Se Door<br>Aah Ri Aa Jaa

Both sleeps... Next morning...

Abhijeet woke up looked at the 6:30... He went to wake up daya...

Abhijeet: daya uth jaldi... Bacho ko 8 baje school bejna hai..

Daya: boss plz sone do na

Abhijeet: angry daya chup chap uth ja nahi toh tanda pani dal dunga..

Daya got up immediately..

Abhijeet: tum bacho ko uthao mei sneha ko utha kar aaya...

Abhijeet left.. Here daya trying to wake them up..

Aarav utho beta.. (Softly) adi aryan utho... But what he got in return was.. Kids changing their position...

Abhijeet woke up sneha.. Taking her into his arms.. Beta uthi chalo school jana hai.. The girl rubbed her beautiful eyes.. And smiled...

Sneha: uncle meri dress..,

Abhijeet: haan mai lata hun aap jaldi se ready ho jao... Aapne aap kar logi..

Sneha: ji uncle aap bhaiya logo uthayie..

Abhieet: good girl...

He took her dress out.. And went back to daya's room...

Daya was getting angry on them.. Itni dher se utha raha hu uth nahi rahe hai...

Abhijeet: ab paya chala tujhe...

Abhijeet: aryan aarav, adi utho late ho raha hai school ko...

Adi murmuring.. Nahi.. Kal nahi jaunga.. Aaj tu jaa.. Looked like they were in dreams...

Abhijeet: utho.. Na..

Daya: mai bhi kabse yeh keh raha hu.. Par yeh toh..

Abhijeet was irritated now.. Ab ek hi tarika hai... He went to bathroom.. Came with bucket of water...

Daya: boss nahi bed gela ho jayega...

Abhijeet did not listen he threw the water with was not to hot not to cold.. on the boys... The boys got up.. Ah.. Pani.. Bharish kaise hui.. Kamre mei.:.

Abhijeet: yeh bharish meine ki hai.. Ab ek ek karke ghuso bathroom mei.. nahi toh..

Kids got up.. immediately.. and together start to run in…

Aryan: pehle mei jaunga…

Adi: nahi pehle mei… (Shouting at each other)

Abhijeet was like… maine bola tha na.. koi gadra nahi… Aryan jao jaldi…

Aryan showed his tongue to.. adi and aarav.. and went in…

Abhijeet: daya.. jao jaldi dudh tayar karo bacho ka… chocolate.. wala..

Daya: boss.. dudh.. aacha jata hun…

Daya goes… abhijeet is waiting… for Aryan to come out from bathroom.. so rest could go…

Aarav: uncle suno..

Abhijeet was walking to and from…

Abhijeet: jee beta je…

Aarav: suno na..

Abhijeet: han han sun raha hu…

Aarav: uncle.. kaan mei batani hai…

Abhijeet bending down.. aarav.. murmurs… shshshshhsh….

Abhijeet: Kya (shocked)

Aarav: jee…

Abhijeet: toh tum yaha kyu khade ho.. bathroom mei jao.. (panicking)

Aarav: uncle bathroom.. mei… Aryan hai..

Abhijeet went to bathroom.. Aryan jaldi bahar aao.. itni dher… (shouting)

Aryan from inside: offo.. uncle.. kitna chilate ho aap….

Abhijeet: chilau nahi toh kya karu.. jaldi bahar aao.. pura 15 minute ho gaya hai…

Aarav: uncle jaldi.. nahi toh…

Abhijeet: nahi nahi ruk… he hold.. him in his hand… to adi: beta jaise.. hi Aryan aaye tum ghus jana andar…

Adi: okay uncle…

Abhijeet run… taking Aarav… daya looked.. was confused… why was he running holding.. Aarav…

Daya: boss… kya hua?

But abhijeet just ran.. and entered.. his room… he took aarav in… and came out… uff… like tired… daya came… to look… he looked at abhijeet… who was looking exhausting..

Daya: abhi tum tek ho..

Abhijeet: haan mei tek hu….

Sneha: uncle… mere baal banao na…

Daya: nahi nahi.. mujhe nahi aata.. abhijeet tum banao…

Abhijeet: mei kya kya karu han… tumne toast banaya…

Daya: han.. wo.. then remembered… oh no… tumhare chakar mei mai toast… he ran down to kitchen… the toast were burnt… oh no… yeh mission hai ki… then he hears some screams from his room…. ab yeh baache kya kar rahe hai… he went… up… to look…

Aryan and adi… were fighting.. yeh.. mela… shirt hai.. chodo…

Adi: nahi yeh mela hai…

Daya: arrey kya.. itni dher ho rahi hai.. aur choti si baat par ladh rahe ho… he made them wear their shirt… pehno…

Abhijeet was trying hard… to comb sneha's hair.. ahh.. aah uncle aaram se…

Abhijeet: sorry beta… he tries again… carefully.. and slowly… beta.. bal kaise banana hai

Sneha: doh pony tail…

Abhijeet: (murmured) doh pony tail.. ab yeh kya hai… tarika se pucho nahi.. phirse agar.. kisi aur ne uthaya toh.. nahi nahi..

Sneha: uncle jaldi karo..

Abhijeet: han kar raha hu… he is playing with her hairs… finally he is done… lo beta ji ho gaya… sneha looks… in mirror.. one is too high.. another is too low..

Sneha: uncle.. yeh kya kiya.. ek itni uchi ek itni neechi.. aapko toh kuch nahi aata…

Abhijeet: lao.. isko iske barabar kardu.. he tries again… now.. sneha looks… smiles… ab sahi hai..

Aarav: uncle… towel… (shouting)

Abhijeet: han han de raha hun… abhijeet gives him.. jaldi bahar aao..

Aarav: aaya…

Daya: chalo neeche.. jaldi… and.. two run down….. daya behind them… sneha too came down…

Daya: abhijeet uncle aur.. aarav kaha hai

Sneha: abhijeet uncle.. aarav toh ready kar rahe hai.. wo.. video game khelte khelte ready hota hai..

Aarav is playing video game… and abhijeet… is trying.. make him wear his clothes.. aarav… yeh video game khelne ka time nahi hai.. he was scoildin him a little… but aarav… still playing… somehow.. abhijeet.. done… he took him down… boys drinking milk… abhijeet looked at the time… 7:50 ho raha hai.. beta… jaldi peeyo… daya bag packs kiye…

Daya: nahi…

Abhijeet: jaldi kar…

Daya ran… and put.. the books in their bags… handed.. their bags….

Abhijeet: daya… jaldi se chod kar aao.. inhe.. aur han.. usko…

Daya: han samaj gaya… tum chinta maat karo.. school ke end hone tak wo wahi rahega…

Kids: uncle jaldi chalo.. late ho raha hai…

Daya: haan.. haan chal raha hu… daya.. leaves… with kids… finally abhijeet can relax… he lay on sofa… with closed eyes… but his trouble had not ended… because.. one the cutest angel… is still at home… and… abhijeet.. opens his eyes.. and gets up with jerk… as.. loud… crying sound is heard….

Abhijeet: oh no.. angel… he ran up… with chocolate milk.. abhijeet saw angel… whose.. hair were… mess… tears.. we're rolling down.. from her… eyes…

Abhijeet: (soflty) alley.. baache rote nahi… took her in her lap… yeh lo.. dudh… and.. angel.. drinks it… abhijeet while playing with her… bathes her… (guys imagine the girl in heyy babby :) ) and… angel is… really looking like angel… in pink dress…

Abhijeet: aww.. so cute… chalo ab neeche.. chalengey…

Angel smiles…. And abhi and angel goes down…

Angel: tommy…

Abhijeet: confused… tommy kya?

Angel: jelly…

Abhijeet: pehle tommy aur ab jelly.. kya hai?

Angel: jelly.. bhga.. tommy..

Abhijeet could not get what she was saying… yar kya bol rahi ho… daya comes back….

Daya: chod aaya unhe…

Abhijeet: haan par.. yeh… jelly aur tommy kya hai

Daya laughs... abhijeet tumhe itna nahi pata… angel tom and jerry ki baat kar rahi hai… hai na angel.. looking at her…

Angel smiles… and says.. ya… clapping…

Daya: dekha… chalo angel hum dekhtey hai…

Abhijeet: han han dekho… daya and angel watch.. the.. cartoon… abhijeet cleans.. the hall.. as toys were roaming here and there…. Daya is spending good quality of time with angel… in afternoon… at 2 pm..

Daya: boss.. bacho ka time ho gaya hai

Abhijeet: haan.. mei jata hun lene… tum angel ke saath hi rehna

Daya: haan.. tek hai… abhijeet leaves…

Angel start to run around house… smiling, laughing… daya behind her… with food… soon abhijeet comes with kids.. kids.. threw.. their bags.. and they start playing outside…

Abhijeet: arrey pehle… kapde.. aur khana..

Aarav: nahi.. khelna hai…

Abhijeet: chalo sab andar… chocolates chahiye…

Kids yell.. haan…

Abhijeet: toh chalo andar…

Kids pick up their bags… and go in… dirtying the house… as their shoes were all muddy… abhijeet got angry but controlled himself… the house was again back… as before… toys roaming here and there…. Duo behind kids… their job was very much tiring…

Daya: na jane.. kaise.. sambalti hai aurat.. bacho ko

Abhijeet: haan.. daya… meri toh do din mei.. halat kharab ho gayi…

Doorbell rings…

Abhijeet: kaun hoga…

Daya: pata nahi koi.. khatra

Abhijeet: nahi.. yaar.. itna aasan nahi hai.. acp ko pata chal jaata.. alert.. ho jate hum… mei.. dekhta hun…

Kids were making noise…

Abhijeet: shh… chup…

Kids: shhh…. To each other… and giggling…

Abhijeet slightly open the door… and two people were standing their…. Abhijeet was shocked to see them… tum… he uttered…

**A/N: guys.. plz.. review… kijiye.. this is the second last chapter… 30 reviews.. to preview chapter.. super happy.. :) iss baar hi review kijiye… **

Navvulu- thanks a lot… di…

Sweety- thanks a lot…

Khalsa- thanks a lot… dear.. haan sahi kaha aapne…

Aditi- thanks a lot.. dear… koi nahi.. ab mil gaya.. aapka review…

Artanish- thanks.. a lot…

Jyoti- thanks a lot… love u too…

Nitu- hi… welcome back.. thanks.. a lot…

Priya- thanks.. a lot..

Shrestha- thanks.. a lot…

R and r- thanks a lot.. dear…

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot…

Bhumi98- thanks a lot..

Duoangel95- thanks a lot…

HimaniCID- thanks a lot…

Rai- thanks a lot…

Shilpa- thanks..

Fairy- thanks a lot….

Aditya- thanks a lot… haha…

Loveabhi- thanks.. a lot…

Urroj- thanks..

Honey- hi dear.. how r u? and mei tumhe nahi bhul sakti dear… aashi ki kami tum puri kar rahi ho.. I am happy… dear… she will be back soon.. kya matlab.. batao.. na… plz…

Abhijeeteye- thanks dear…

**Plz review friends.. last chapter I will only post.. when I get.. reviews… jaldi jaldi review karo… **


	6. Chapter 6

Abhijeet opened the.. door fully…

Abhijeet: tum dono yaha

Lady 1: haan… socha dekhle.. baacho ko sambal saktey ho ya nahi.. (smiling)

Abhijeet: aacha… ji.. aayie andar…

The ladies enter in…

Lady 2: good evening sir…

Daya: good evening.. (smiling)

Lady 2 straight goes to angel.. and takes her in her.. lap.. aaley kitni cute hai…

Lady 1: aur yeh.. dekh.. kitna cute hai.. aarav…

Lady 2: haan.. sachi…

Abhijeet: itne hi cute hai toh sambalo inhe…

Lady 1: kyu abhijeet? Mission tumhara hai.. hum kyu kare?

Abhijeet: tarika… tum toh baat hi maat karo… tumhara phone.. acp sir.. ne.. kitni badi musibat mei fhas gaya tha mei…

Tarika: abhijeet.. tum bhi toh beena kuch soche samjhe… hi bole jaa rahe they…

Abhijeet: haan kaam ke liye phone kiya tha maine…

Daya: arrey.. kya tum dono ladh rahe ho…. Bacho ke samne….

Aryan: uncle.. mummy papa bhi aise hi ladhte hai…

Tarika and abhijeet look at each other…

Lady 2: Aryan.. aap.. sab khelo…

Aryan: aap kaun? Adjusting his spectacles…

Lady 2: mai Shreya…

Aryan: aacha naam hai…

Shreya: thanks…

Angel started to cry… as… too many people.. were near to her…. Shreya and tarika.. trying to make her quiet…

Tarika: alley alley.. rotey nahi beta…

Angel.. laughs….

Daya: wah tarika… tum toh aache se.. janti ho bacho ko chup karana.. kuch issey bhi sikhao…

Abhijeet looked at him angrily… matlab kya hai…

Daya: usdin tum kaise chilaye they uspar.. acp sir ka gussa bechari angel par nikal diya…

Abhijeet: han ab tu bhi suna…

Adi and Aryan fighting…

Adi: nahi.. mela hai.. yeh…

Aryan: nahi.. mela hai… chod…

They were fighting for a toy car… daya went..

Daya: adi.. chodo…

Adi and aryan.. start.. beating each other… (you know.. na.. when two kids fight) daya trying to separate them….

Daya: abhijeet.. madad karo…

Abhijeet: mai.. yaha.. 3 ko sambal raha hu.. tu un 2 ko nahi sambal sakta… Shreya jao.. madad karo uski…

Shreya: jee.. sir

Shreya went… and.. both.. trying to stop them… finally they manage… but the car… was.. broken.. adi hands.. had… car.. wheels… and.. rest went to aryaan….

Aryaan (full anger): meli car todh di.. tujhe todh dunga mei… (shouting)

Adi: yeh meli car thi…. (shouting)

Daya: arrey.. bass.. aur bhi khilone hai na….

Sneha: uncle.. bhook lagi hai…

Abhijeet: bhuk toh mujhe bhi lagi hai.. daya… (turned to him)

Daya: nahi boss.. mei nahi banana wala…

Tarika: koi nahi hum bana dete hai…

Abhijeet: lekin tarika…

Shreya: sir koi problem nahi hum hai na…

Daya: haan haan.. tek hai jao…

Daya whispered to abhi.. abhi.. ab keh rahi hai banane do na… humhara bhi faida hai. (smiling)

Abhijeet: chup… kar…

Girls prepares the… food.. and… all eat….

Tarika: aacha chalte hai.. sambal lena…

Abhijeet: aisa bol rahi ho jaise.. tumhare aane se pehle sambala nahi tha…

Tarika: han pata hai kitna sambala tha… tabhi toh.. dhaant…

Abhijeet: tarika.. plz..

Tarika: aacha.. baba.. ok

Shreya: acha sir bye…. Bye.. bacho… (waving them)

Kids: bye bye… (smiling)

The girls leave…

The whole week… kids were giving trouble to… our duo.. but still duo were loving the kids…

**After a week**

The parents of the kids were safe... and no more danger for them... real culprit was caught… who was troubling them…

Acp: aap toh jante hai humhara kaam.. majburan aapko yaha.. rakhna pada.. aapki shuraksha ke liye hi tha…

Mr: agarwal: sir hum samaj sakte hai.. balki hum toh thanks kehna chahtey hai aapne humhare baacho ki protection... ki.. humhe bhi.. bachaya…

Acp: wo toh humhara farz tha...

Mrs agarwal: sir mere baache kaha hai.. bahut din ho gaye hai.. Aakhe taras rahi hai unhe dekhne ke liye...

Acp: jee.. Han wo hunhare doh officers ke saath hai... Chaliye...

And they leave... towards duo home...

At duo home.. All are playing hide and seak..

Abhijeet is seaker... Jaldi chupo mei.. Aa raha hu..

Daya and kids are finding place to hide...

Daya: abhi uncle ko jetne nahi dena.. Shh...

Abhijeet: mai aa raha hu...

Abhijeet looks around.. Under table.. But no one is there.. He goes to kitchen... Koi hai yaha.. aarav was hiding inside the cabinet... he sightly opens the door.. Abhijeet back he could see.. Abhi turned he shut the door... Abhi watched.. Smiled...

Abhijeet: yaha toh koi nahi hai bahar dekhta hun...

Aarav: gugling hehehe.. abhijeet opens the cabinet... tappa... aarav gets shocked..

Aarav: uncle aapne toh mujhe shock de diya...

Abhijeet: aacha chal bahar aa

Aarav: haath toh doh.

Abhijeet gave his hand... Aarav came out..

Abhijeet: chalo ab baki ko dundtey hai...

Aarav: han han dudho...

Abhijeet looks.. in the guest room... and… angel was hiding… behind the curtain.. he could hear her giggle sound… he saw.. her small.. small… white.. foot… and.. hold her… with the.. curtain…

Abhijeet: pakar liya…

Angel laughs loud…. And.. brings her out.. of the curtain…

Angel: d..id..i..

Abhijeet: haan.. didi ko dundna.. hai… chalo…

Abhi finds… sneha.. on top of… cupboard… Adi and… Aryan were hidden in store room… now he only need to find daya….

Abhijeet: ab yeh daya kaha hai…

Kids… smile….

Adi: dhundo unko…

Abhijeet: han han dundh raha hu…

Abhijeet is looking for daya… daya kaha ho yaar….

He heard daya's voice.. abhi mei yaha hun..

Abhijeet: kaha..

Daya: idhar….

Abhijeet trying to sense.. where the voice is coming from… he looks.. daya is stuck between the space… wall and… almirah…

Abhijeet laughs… aur koi jagah nahi mili tumhe chupne ke liye..

Daya: abhi haso maat… yeh.. aarav, adi aur.. Aryan ne mujhe jabardarshti yaha.. fhasa diya hai… nikalo mujhe.. jaldi….

Abhijeet: haan okay… he trying to pull out daya… but.. he stuck… desperately…

Daya: abhi.. nikalo..

Abhijeet: yaar kar raha hun koshish.. mei..

Aarav: uncle.. hum madad karte hai…

Abhijeet: beta.. mujhse nahi nikal rahe hai.. aapse kya nikalegey

Adi: hum aapko… khichengey.. aap daya incle ko kheecho…

Abhijeet: aacha.. angel… and sneha.. aap dhur ho jao…

They move… and… now… abhijeet and.. other kids.. work..

Abhijeet: ready…

Aarav: ready….

And.. khicho…

Boys: aaiya…. Aaaah…. Niklo… daya.. came out… but abhi.. and.. kids.. fall on bed.. with a thug…

Aao.. auch… sambalo… hatho… was heard…

Angel.. laughs… hehehe…

Abhijeet: daya.. kuch kar aapna…. Itna mota ho gaya hai.. then to.. kids.. beta tek toh ho

Aryan: jee uncle.. tek hu…

Doorbell rings…

Abhijeet: kaun hoga?

Daya: tarika… hogi.. (smiling)

Abhijeet looked at him… angrily… then smiles… Shreya bhi ho sakti hai..

Doorbell rings again…

Abhijeet: ab ja kar darwaza kholo… pehle aache se check karna…

Daya: haan tek hai…

Daya goes… kids starts playing…. Daya opens the door… after checking..

Daya: sir.. aap..

Acp: haan.. kaisa hai sab

Daya: aacha hai… looking at.. couple.. sir yeh

Acp: unke mom dad hai.. case solve ho gaya hai…

The mother.. storms in… shouting.. for her kids…

Mother: aarav, sneha…

The kids.. come running down.. mummy… and.. they hug… (aww… so sweet)…. Mothet was having tears in her eyes… her kids were safe…

Mother: bacho mummy ne aapko bahut miss kiya

Adi: humne nahi kiya.. uncle ne humhara ache se dhyan rakha…

Mother: aacha…

Mr Agarwal… thank you officers… mere bacho ka dhyan rakhne ke liye…

Abhijeet: hum toh aapni duty kar rahe they… aapke bache bahut pyare hai..

Daya (smiling) aur shaitan bhi

Mr Agarwal: jee wo toh hai… ab hum chalte hai.. inhe lekar…

Abhijeet: jee abhi…

Mrs agarwal: jee..

Daya: aacha….

Mother: chale beta…

Kids: ok mumma….

Angel was crying… daya was holding her… her father… took her… and.. her hands… separating his… and.. kids leave… turning.. behind… waving them bye.. bye… smiling… duo to smile…

Acp: aacha.. ab mai bhi chalta hun…

Abhijeet: jee.. sir..

And acp to leave…

Abhijeet: le bhai.. ho gaya mission complete…

Daya: hmm… daya.. is picked up the toys.. and remembered.. the time.. spend with the kids… abhijeet… too remembered angel… he looked at the painting… done by.. sneha and angel…

Abhijeet: daya.. ghar.. ab suna suna ho gaya hai…

Daya: haan abhi.. wo shor sharaba… unke peeche humhara bhagna… sab… angel.. ki hassi.. roz.. subah bacho ko uthna… datna…

Abhijeet: haan daya…

Daya: dekha abhijeet.. isliye maine mana kiya tha.. ki maat lo mission… pehle toh humhe unke kareeb late hai… aur phir.. chale jaate hai….

Abhijeet: daya.. sir.. humesha aisa hi karte hai… pehli baar jab bacho se mile toh bahut.. irritate.. hue they ab wo chale gaye hai toh.. tears.. escaped… ab toh yeh khilone.. yeh.. sab.. hi hai… they are not able to accept.. the kids left…

Acp: abhijeet daya..

Both turned…

Abhijeet: sir aap…

Acp: haan.. main bas tumhe samjane aaya hu.. dekho.. wo bache… ka jana zaruri tha..

Daya: kyu sir.. kuch din..

Acp: daya.. wo unke maa baap hai… and baache jyada din.. unse dhur nahi reh sakte

Abhijeet: sir humhara kya.. kitna aatached ho gaye they hum unsey.. khaskar angel se… unki.. hasi, rona.. sab.. kuch.. iss ghar.. mei.. gunta rahega…

Acp: abhijeet aaj nahi toh kal.. unhe jana.. hi tha…

Acp remembered about his son… Nakul…

Acp: pehle toh tumhe yeh mission lena hi nahi tha.. ab mission khatam hua toh.. aacha.. chalo.. tek hai.. tum log bacho se.. Sunday milne jaa sakte ho.. bache bhi khush tum bhi khush…

Abhijeet: sahi sir.. (smiling)

Acp: haan mai chalta hun… aur haan.. aapne ghar ka haal tek karo…

Daya: jee sir… abhi karte hai…

Acp: leaves… daya is still missing them…

Abhijeet: daya.. sab bache chale gaye toh kya hua… ek bacha hai na yaha… mere pass.. (smiling)

Daya was… shocked…. Kaun?

Abhijeet: mera ladla… mota sa Daya…

Daya laughs… both hug each other… yes.. daya is like a kid.. to abhi…

…. The End…..

**A/N: sorry guys… aapne request ki thi.. ki.. tarika aur Shreya ko lao.. maine koshish ki.. par.. I guess.. itna aacha nahi likh payi.. aap sab jante hai na… mai.. bas.. duo par hi likhti hu story… kisi aur par mei itna aacha nahi liklh sakti… sorry.. par mujhe yahi end karna hoga… taki.. mei aapni dono stories par concentrate kar saku… thank you so much.. aap sabko kuch different pasand aaya… **

**Love u all.. friends… ab jaldi se review.. karo.. dekho mei janti hu.. ending.. itna.. aacha nahi tha… par.. can't help it… guys… really sorry… big thanks.. to all my friends.. for your precious reviews…. Sorry.. aaj time nahi hai.. individually thanks bol saku.. par.. haan… ek author note post karke.. jaroor thanks kahungi… jaldi se review kariye… jaldi… **

**will update.. sath chod diya tomorrow :)**


End file.
